


commission accepted!

by joshriktwo (joshriku)



Category: Persona 5, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fatui (Genshin Impact), Gen, Humor, basically a fatui goro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriktwo
Summary: Akira gets an important commission from the Grandmaster—to try and figure out who's the undercover Fatui agent in Mondstadt. Detective Goro Akechi isclearlythe best person to help his case.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	commission accepted!

**Author's Note:**

> written for @fwaldarius on twitter i love you and thank you <33333333

“Why do we always get the hard commissions?” Morgana whines next to him. “Come on! You had plenty of quests to choose from!”

“But this one is a special mission,” Akira grins. “Given by the Grandmaster herself.”

Morgana sighs. “I think she gave it to you because you’re so obsessed with the Fatui.”

Akira shrugs. Isn’t it a fairly interesting quest? An undercover Fatui has been making the rounds in Mondstadt, gathering intel and infiltrating the Knights of Favonius. Compared to the other fair amount of commissions he gets, this one was bound to be fun and interesting.

“Do you have any leads, at least?” Morgana continues walking beside him, anyway, since he has no choice. “You seem like you have everything figured out. Tell me what you’re thinking!”

“I have a lead.” Akira knows the person they should be questioning—after all, there is only one person in the entirety of Mondstadt who could easily gain access to everything without being a Knight. “But we should probably wait until the evening. I don’t think he’ll be around.”

“That means more time to do the other commissions!”

Akira sighs loudly.

“Stop being a lazybum!”

He sighs even louder.

* * *

True to Akira’s predictions, he finds Goro Akechi stepping out of a tavern near midnight. He’s been waiting for him to step out, since he was not about to start interrogating him in a  _ tavern.  _ The other boy checks his watch, dusts off his clothes, and grabs his suitcase off the floor.

Leaning against the wall behind Goro, Akira decides to make his presence known. “Hey.”

Goro makes a good act of jumping out of his skin. “Akira,” he breathes out. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Akira says, although he’s not sorry. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Why didn’t you, then? You knew I was inside the tavern.”

“This is private business,” he smirks, watching how Goro immediately becomes interested. “Let’s walk. I’ll explain as we go.”

He sums it up as best as he can: there is a Fatui infiltrating their headquarters. Goro already looks deep in thought, hand on his chin as he mulls over the commission. Akira goes on to add that this information is highly classified—thereʼs no way the Fatui would know where the Knights are at specific times without being  _ told  _ about it, and some attacks from Abyss Mages are too calculated for them to simply be there.  _ Someone  _ is pulling the strings. 

“Most interesting,” Goro muses, quiet, like heʼs not the person who Akira is suspicious of. “Seems like we have a case in our hands.”

“Yep. I wanted to hire you to help me out with this case,” Akira smiles. “Youʼre the only detective I know. So… help me capture this guy?” 

Akira knows Goro plenty to know he would  _ not  _ turn him down. At best, he must think this is a thrilling situation, something to test his wits. Maybe he hangs out with Goro a  _ liiittle  _ too much, but that never hurt anyone. As expected, again, Goro smiles brightly and shakes his hand. “Youʼve got yourself a deal. When do we start?” 

Akira cocks his head. “Got time now?” 

“Now? At midnight?” 

Akira shrugs. 

“Well… I suppose I have nothing better to do. Lead the way.”

* * *

Goro Akechi is such a  _ terrible actor,  _ it almost hurts Akiraʼs brain, had it not been so amusing at the same time. They have been tracking all the past hilichurl camps and all possible places where Abyss mages had been spotted. Akiraʼs been using his Elemental Sight to get better guesses, and Goro keeps acting in such a funny way, Akira canʼt really hold it in anymore. 

“So, our suspect uses Electro,” Akira concludes as he turns around. “But their elemental mastery is on another level. These tracks may be three days old, but anyone with an Elemental Sight may be able to pick up on it.”

“A high-ranked Fatui, then. My intuition tells me this might be the work of a Harbinger, but it begs the question: what Harbinger could get away with infiltrating the Knights of Favonius? Whoever it is, they must have a close friendship with the HQs… or perhaps a disguise.”

Akira snorts. “Please. I know itʼs you. Thatʼs why I chose you.”

“Excuse me?” Arching an eyebrow, Goro continues, “What kind of nonsense accusation is this? Surely youʼd know better than to accuse an innocent citizen.”

“This is getting embarrassing, Goro,” Akira grins, which makes the situation begin to take a turn. Goroʼs expression turns from shocked to angry to poorly pleasant. “I have plenty of reasons to think itʼs you.”

“Please, if you would be so kind as to enlighten me.”

“Well… your position as  _ detective  _ sort of gives you away.” Akira begins. “You always remark how youʼre jealous of people who have Visions—maybe to make yourself innocent? After all, whoʼd go after the guy with no Vision? And also, you frequent taverns often. Everyone  _ knows  _ the Knights of Favonius come loose with their secrets as soon as they get drunk. Wouldnʼt that make it perfect for you to know exactly where to attack? I donʼt know. Make the case that itʼs all conjecture if you want, but I know itʼs you.”

Goro laughs. “Nothing goes under your radar, hm? As expected from Mondstadtʼs precious Honorary Knight.”

“Yep. Are you done acting now?” 

His tone darkens ever-so-slightly. “What do you intend to do with this information?” He tightens up his gloves. “Iʼd hate to kill you, but as far as Iʼm concerned, thatʼs the only choice I have right now.”

“Well, Iʼm not ratting you out.” Akira watches as Goroʼs stance changes again, this time, a frown settles on his features.

“...You know Iʼm a Harbinger,” Goro says, carefully, like someone may be eavesdropping. “What is this? Are you going to fucking blackmail me?” 

“Wow, relax. No. All good from my end.” He shrugs. “I figured if  _ you  _ of all people have a reason to be against the Knights, then Iʼd like to hear you out.”

“Youʼre shitting me, arenʼt you?” Goro laughs. “The Honorary Knight is trying to  _ reason  _ with me. I know what you want. You just want the satisfaction of catching a Harbinger, donʼt you?” 

“Not really. Iʼm just a traveler. My loyalty could change, you know.”

“How interesting.”

“Anyway, all Iʼm saying is, you might have your reasons to plot against the Knights. I donʼt see you as the type to mindlessly follow orders like the rest of the Harbingers. You have an agenda.” Akira smirks a little. “And I want to know what it is.”

Goro laughs. “You want to know what it is?  _ Everyone  _ is rotten. The Knights, the Fatui, the Harbingers—all cut from the same ugly, corrupt cloth. I want them gone.”

“So you can be the new order?” 

“Donʼt do such a fucking stupid accusation after all your other educated guesses,” Goro says. “Of course not. I simply want them gone, do a favor for everyone who suffers under their hands. Are you going to stand in my way?” 

“I think Iʼd like to help,” he replies. “Iʼll report to the Grandmaster that I havenʼt found any leads. And Iʼll keep an eye on the Knights.”

“Why do you want to help so bad?”

“Youʼre my friend. I believe in you,” Goro stares back at him with wide eyes. “Iʼll see you around, Goro.”

And as he walks away, he can still feel Goroʼs eyes on him as he goes. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know i mentioned morgana at the beginning but i cannot for the life of me decide if he's a normal cat or if he looks like his thieves outfit, just, ykno, floating like paimon. i REALLY wish its the 2nd one. thanky ou again yen <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://joshriku.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/joshriku/)  
> 


End file.
